Ghost Love
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Edited Ver mudah2an dah betul . Summary: Klub Kendo latihan menginap. Ada hantu. Sasuke ketakutan? Full summary inside. NARUSASU. Hantunya bukan NaruSasu. Warn: AU, OOC, GaJe, Yaoi, LIME, LEMON, PWP, dst. RnR please... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME


Rated M for Sexual Scene

Romance; Spiritual

Naruto U & Sasuke U

warning: AU, GaJe, OOC-mungkin-, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, LEMON/LIME, PWP, mystypo (ini dah di edit, tp maaf jika masih ada typo) dst.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ,,, sy rasa semua tahu arti kata-kata tersebut, dan sy ingin menambahkan, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PUSH "BACK" BUTTON. IF YOU GO BACK, IT'S MEAN YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME,,,

Ini terinspirasi dari OTOMEN, entah volume berapa, ada scene seperti ini(kecuali sex scene), dan otak fujoshi sy langsung bangkit(?)... Jadi kalo ada sedikit(baca: banyak) kesamaan mohon maaf...

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ghost Love: Aoi

Summary:

Klub Kendo mengadakan latihan menginap di sekolah, dan Sasuke sebagai ketua harus hadir. Terdapat rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ada arwah gadis yang gantung diri di belakan ruang latihan. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang takut pada hantu?

Special thank'z for:

Aoi no Tsuki, makasih dukungannya... *pluk2 Tsuki* jangan bosan ngajarin sy ya?

N' semua NaruSasu fans,,, hope you like it...

Semua yang dah ngeriview baik yg login maupun tidak, makasih banyak.

Z-san, Ange la Nuit, makasih masukannya. Ini sudah sy edit, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Semua yang dah baca walau ngak review, makasih juga buat kalian.

Let's start... Enjoy please

Aoi

"Tujuh keajaiban atau keanehan SMA Hidden Leaf. Pertama, hantu wanita pembenci pria di asrama latihan. Kedua, bilik terkunci di toilet guru. Ketiga, suara air di kolam kering. Keempat, anak tangga yang bertambah banyak. Kelima, model anatomi yang berjalan. Keenam, bayangan misterius di belakang gudang. Dan, nyawa orang yang mengetahui ketujuhnya akan hilang. Itulah misteri yang ketujuh." papar Naruto panjang lebar.

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah yang digunakan sebagai markas(?) oleh mereka. Keempat pemuda tujuh belas tahunan itu memang selalu berkumpul di atap sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Tapi kan Naru, kita sudah mengetahui semuanya," kata Gaara dengan tampang biasa saja walau dalam hati dia sudah mengutuk Naruto, karena bercerita hal-hal yang aneh.

Sasuke mematung di tempat duduknya. Neji tetap dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, dengan ekspresi jahil luar biasa.

"Tenang!" katanya santai pada Gaara. Lalu menoleh pada Neji, "Katakan, Neji!" perintahnya sesuka hati.

"Iya. Bayangan aneh di belakang gedung sekolah itu aku." kata Neji datar aka tanpa ekspresi.

"Tuh kan, tak mungkin ada hal misteri. Tapi, anak perempuan biasanya percaya yang begituan sih."

"A..aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu kok. Lagian aku bukan anak PEREMPUAN, Naruto!" teriak Gaara di depan Naruto dengan menekankan suara pada kata perempuan.

"Tapi, kenapa hantu wanita di asrama latihan membenci pria ya?" katanya tanpa memperdulikan Gaara, sambil memasang pose berpikir ala James Bond.

"Teme..." panggilnya saat melihat wajah horor Sasuke.

Tak ada respon sedikitpun dari yang dipanggil. Naruto berjalan ke samping Sasuke dan memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada respon.

"Halooo, Teme..." panggil Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Do... Dobe?" gagap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

"Ti...tidak apa, kok. Tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin tapi dia gagal menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Benar-benar tidak seperti seorang Uchiha. Karena seorang Uchiha harus pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Oh iya, mulai besok klub kendo akan latihan menginap kan, Sasuke?'' celutuk Neji.

'Hantu wanita pembenci lelaki yang muncul di asrama latihan,' kata-kata Naruto terus terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

'Begitu rupanya,' pikir Naruto. 'Sasuke kan memang takut pada hal seperti itu. Bodohnya kau Naruto, menakuti orang yang kau sayangi,' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kamu kok bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto pada Neji dengan heran.

"Aku kan anggota Dewan Murid (OSIS)," jawab Neji innocent.

BRAKKK

Suara gebrakan pintu sukses membuat semua orang (3 orang) mengalihkan pandangan menuju asal suara. Hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang telah menuju tangga meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Lho..." Naruto memasang suara heran.

"Sasuke, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, iya. Aku harus siap-siap untuk besok."

Sasuke pun berlalu dengan wajah pucat.

Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, berjalan ke arah tangga, menyusul Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang ya, jaa~" pamitnya.

Meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara di atap sekolah.

Aoi

'Nggak apa-apa. Hantu itu tidak ada. Ayo, semangat Sasuke! Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh takut,' pikir Sasuke menyemangati diri sendiri.

Terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, saat-saat di mana 'Sasuke kecil' menjadi trauma pada makhluk halus itu. Saat-saat di mana dia ditinggalkan seorang diri oleh kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, di rumah hantu. Saat-saat dia di'hantui' oleh hantu di rumah hantu itu.

PRANGGG

DEG

Wajah Sasuke semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya tanpa henti.

MEONGG

Ternyata suara gaduh itu ditimbulkan oleh kucing yang menyenggol kaleng di tong sampah.

Terbayang berbagai jenis hantu yang bisa Sasuke bayangkan. Mulai dari hantu leher panjang, hantu tanpa wajah, hingga pocong(?) dan kuntilanak(?).

KRIETTT

Suara pintu depan ruang latihan yang di geser oleh Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

'Tidak bisa, kalau sama makhluk jejadian begitu...' pikir Sasuke dengan wajah semakin pucat.

Aoi

PRANGGG

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang terlontar saat kaca jendela kamar mandi pecah tanpa sebab. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang di kamar mandi sehingga tidak ada yang terluka.

Ini bukan kejadian pertama sejak mereka menginap 2 hari yang lalu.

Di hari pertama semua pedang bambu yang akan digunakan untuk latihan, tiba-tiba rusak. Dan malam harinya, salah seorang anggota klub kendo yang terbangun di tengah malam mendengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi. Saat diperiksa tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Kemarin, wakil kapten klub, Sai, terjatuh dari tangga dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya. Tapi anggota lain mengatakan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di belakang sang wakil kapten. Dan sore ini, insiden pecahnya kaca jendela kamar mandi. Sebentar apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

Aoi

"Apa kalian tahu, katanya ada arwah yang bergentayangan di ruang latihan ini?" kata Kiba, salah satu anggota klub kendo

"Benar kah? Jangan bercanda dong!" kata Menma.

"Kan hanya katanya," jawab Kiba dengan innocent. "Tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal terjadi di ruang latihan ini," katanya yang langsung di setujui dengan anggukan yang dari lain.

Saat ini semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tidur klub. Latihan telah usai satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

BRAKKK

"Waaa... Ap...apa itu?"

"Suara apa barusan?" tanya yang lain.

"Ja...jangan-jangan hantu itu."

"Jangan ngomong gitu dong."

"Kapten, Bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya diam mematung. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia menahan rasa takutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya tanpa henti.

Tapi, sebagai kapten yang baik dia harus memberi contoh yang baik juga.

"Tenanglah kalian semua," kata Sasuke (sok) tegar. "Aku yang akan memeriksa suara apa itu."

Seraya berkata begitu, dia menyambar pedang bambu miliknya. Menyandangnya di pundak dan melangkahkan kaki ke bagian belakang halaman sekolah, jauh dari ruang latihan, dimana desas-desus mengatakan bahwa gadis yang menjadi hantu itu gantung diri di sana.

Aoi

GUSRAKKK

KRESEEKKK

'It...itukah?' pikir Sasuke.

Dilangkahkan terus kakinya.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Membuat jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"KYAAA" seru seseorang yang berlari ke arah Sasuke. Orang itu sedikit oleng, dan...

GUBRAAKKK

Seseorang itu menerjang Sasuke.

"GYYAAA" jerit Sasuke panik.

"Ah..." kata si penerjang.

"Do... Dobe!'' gagap Sasuke bercampur heran, melihat wajah sang penerjang dengan bantuan sinar bulan.

"Hai..." sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah sekarang waktu istirahat," kata Naruto balik bertanya.

"Em... Dobe?"

"Ya, Teme?"

"Bisa menyingkir! Aku ingin bangun."

"Buat apa? Aku suka posisi ini."

Ah, mari kita lihat posisi mereka sekarang. Sasuke yang jatuh akibat diterjang oleh Naruto saat ini sedang terbaring di tanah berumput tebal dengan Naruto yang menindihnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sampai Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Naruto menyentuh wajahnya. Seketika itu juga, rona merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

'Sasuke? Tumben, biasanya juga Teme?' pikir Sasuke bingung.

"A...ada apa Naruto?"

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

Bagai di sambar petir di tengah hari. Sasuke diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan saat Naruto mengecup pelan bibirnya. Kecupan yang singkat, dengan sukses membuat Sasuke semakin bengong.

"Ka...kau pasti bercanda!" ucap Sasuke setelah menemukan kembali suara dan kesadarannya.

"Aku serius, Sasuke!"

Sekali lagi, kecupan ringan itu mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menghianati hatinya. Dia dengan senang hati menerima ciuman dari Naruto. Tidak terpikir olehnya lagi apakah Naruto hanya mempermainkannya atau tidak.

Kecupan yang awalnya ringan, berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang membangkitkan gairah. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Menariknya semakin mendekat dan mencegahnya untuk menjauh. Membalas semua ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Engh..."

Erangan Sasuke terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto. Erangan yang membuat Naruto semakin gencar menjelajah mulut Sasuke. Menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke.

Dorongan pelan pada pundaknya memaksa Naruto untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Dorongan yang dilakukan Sasuke dalam rangka mencegah kematiannya akibat kekurangan suplai oksogen ke paru-parunya.

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya, tetapi tidak mengubah posisi awal mereka. Masih dengan menindih Sasuke yang bernafas secepat yang dia bisa, untuk mengirim oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"A...aishiteru mo!"

Dan kecupan itu kembali. Semakin panas dan semakin dalam. Kali ini tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Tangan itu menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya.

Ciuman Naruto turun ke leher Sasuke. Membuat dan meninggalkan banyak tanda merah sabagai kepemilikan atas pemuda yang ada di bawahnya itu. Aksi Naruto membuat erangan Sasuke semakin ganas.

Puas dengan leher, Naruto menelusuri dada dan perut bidang Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah terbebas dari kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Rintihan dan erangan Sasuke semakin menggila. Sasuke menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto. Sentuhan yang telah hampir setahun ini di impikannya. Seperti sentuhan yang menghiasi setiap malam-malamnya. Sentuhan yang mampu meluluhkannya. Tapi sentuhan kali ini jauh lebih dahsyat dari apa yang Sasuke impikan. Naruto memanjanya dengan begitu lembut. Melambungkannya setinggi mungkin.

Sentuhan kecil pada daerah sensitif di antara kakinya yang masih tertutup oleh celana membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat. Seakan mengerti apa yang di inginkan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelindung bawah itu sekaligus dalaman yang dirasanya mengganggu. Menampakkan kesejatian Sasuke yang telah menegang dan menunggu sentuhan lebih.

Tanpa membuang waktu segera diraupnya benda itu. Memijatnya dengan pelan dan berperasaan. Tetapi pijatan itu segera berganti dengan kocokan cepat dan brutal membuat erangan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Do... Dobe... Please...'' pintanya di tengah rintihan dan erangannya.

"Sebutkan namaku, Sasuke!"

"Naru.. Please..."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan meraup benda Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Kehangatan yang membuat Sasuke memekik karenanya.

Memaju mundurkan kepalanya diiringi jilatan dari lidah, gigitan gigi dan hisapan yang dalam membuat Sasuke mencengkram keras Pundak Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke setelah dia mencapai posisi tertingginya yang pertama. Membersihkan bibirnya dari cairan milik Sasuke yang tanpa sungkan ditelannya tadi. Kembali menindih pemuda itu dan mencicipi sekali lagi bibir yang memberinya alunan merdu desahan. Membuat Sasuke merasakan sisa-sisa cairannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Sasuke, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Jawaban yang berupa anggukan membuat Naruto melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga polos seperti Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menindih Sasuke dan mencium pemuda itu. Mengulurkan tiga jarinya untuk di kulum oleh Sasuke. Merasa cukup, ditariknya ketiga jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Sasuke.

"AKHH..." erangan Sasuke mengiringi jari pertama Naruto.

"Sttt... Tenanglah! Ini tidak akan lama.'' bisik Naruto menenangkan Sasuke.

"Sak...sakit Naruto!'' pekik Sasuke saat Naruto menambahkan dua jarinya yang lain. Membuat rasa perih dan panas pada bagian belakang Sasuke.

Membuat gerakan acak untuk memberinya jalan lebih luas. Mendorong jarinya semakin kedalam untuk mencari titik terdalam Sasuke.

"Akh.. Hah..." kali ini yang keluar adalah erang nikmat, saat Naruto berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya.

Menarik jarinya, melebarkan paha Sasuke untuk memberinya akses lebih mudah dan memposisikan diri di depan lubang Sasuke. Dengan perlahan didorongnya barang kebanggaannya. Dengan lembut dan tidak memaksa.

"Ngh..." Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat dirasakannya keberadaan Naruto di dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan Naruto yang lembut membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tidak tersakiti.

"AAKKHHH" teriakan nikmat Sasuke yang menggema di halaman belakang menjadi saksi saat dia membiarkan Naruto menanamkan seluruh miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Rintihan perih yang sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi desahan nikmat yang membangkitkan gairah yang penuh hasrat.

Membiarkan Sasuke terbiasa dengan keberadaanya. Naruto memilih memberi pijatan halus pada daerah sensitif Sasuke yang lain. Membuat Sasuke mencakar tanah dan rumput yang menjadi alas mereka.

Gerakan halus yang dibuat Sasuke, dimengerti Naruto sebagai isyarat agar dia bergerak. Peluh dan desahan mengiringi mereka dalam meniti langkah menuju surga duniawi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat dia dibuat semakin melambung oleh Naruto. Gerakan Naruto semakin menggila. Membuat Sasuke tidak mampu untuk membendung desahannya.

Merasakan cengkraman yang lebih keras pada kejantanannya membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa Sasuke telah dekat dengan puncak miliknya. Kembali diulurkan tangannya untuk kembali memanja kejantanan Sasuke yang sesaat lalu dilupakannya.

"Akh... Naru... Naru... Naru..." erang Sasuke merapalkan nama Naruto seperti sebuah mantra.

Erangan seperti itu semakin membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali. Digerakkannya pinggulnya dalam tempo yang cepat. Gerakan tangannya yang memompa lebih cepat lagi.

"Aahhh... Narutoo..." pekikan nikmat Sasuke mengiringi saat-saat dia menumpahkan apa yang tertahan dalam dirinya ke tangan Naruto.

"Hngg... Sasuke..." erang Naruto saat dia melepaskan semua apa yang dibendungnya selama ini di dalam tubuh Sasuke beberapa tusukan setelah Sasuke mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto bergerak melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan berbaring di sebelah pemuda itu. Melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Sasuke dengan posesif. Seolah takut pemuda di sampingnya akan hilang terbawa angin.

"...af!" lirih Naruto.

"Ya, Naru?"' sahut Sasuke masih berusaha membenahi nafasnya.

"Maaf, aku melakukannya begitu saja. Maksudku..."

"Sttt..." potong Sasuke dengan meletakkan jarinya telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto.

"Tapi..."

Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Naruto. Karena saat itu bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan ciuman dalam dari Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Naruto!" bisik Sasuke

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke!" balas Naruto.

Aoi

"Sebaiknya kenakan pakainmu dan kembalilah ke ruang istirahat. Aku akan kemari lagi esok sore untuk menjemputmu."

Sasuke mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dalam diam, sesekali melirik Naruto yang juga mengenakan pakaiannya.

Setelah memungut pedang bambu miliknya yang tadi terlupakan. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Naruto memberi Sasuke kecupan singkat sebelum berbalik dan kembali kerumahnya. Bersenandung 'gaje' dalam hati.

'Mungkin lain kali aku harus minta maaf tentang insiden hantu itu pada Sasuke.' pikirnya.

Ya, beberapa insiden yang terjadi memang ulah Naruto. Hanya beberapa. Tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya.

Aoi

'Apa-apaan mereka itu' pikir seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bermesraan.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh. Gadis itu tidak hanya berdiri... Melainkan melayang. Ya, si gadis melayang. Sambil menyeka hidungnya yang dialiri cairan perak_(1)_.

...The End...

**Aoi**

**September 2010**

(1): kenapa cairan perak sebagai pengganti darah? Sy baca Harry Potter dan di sana tertulis kalo hantu di Hogwarts darahnya (sebenarnya mereka dah ngak punya darah sich) atau lebih tepatnya, darah yang bercipratan saat mereka meninggal jadi kelihatan berwarna perak.

Hah... My first 'GaJe' lemon.

Ya DJ*di takol Hidan*, ampuni sy yang dah buat lemon ngak jelas.

Saatnya membalas anon rev:

Spring Sakura: ya ya.. sy setuju. Selalu Sasuke yg berkuasa…

Sekali2 buat Naru yg berkuasa kan ngak papa… iya, akan sy usahan untuk membuat lagi NaruSasu yg lainya…

naomi misaki: hahahaha… gomen kalo kurang banyak…

Eh, sampai di jemput? Ngak dech, makasih. Sy bingung soalnya kalo di lanjut lagi…

Terima kasih sambutannya…

Arisa Adachi: Ikh, jangan peluk2… *dorong2 Arisa* kurang hot ya? Gomen.. I-iya semangat terus…

uzumaki raichi S.N: eh.. akhirnya kau membaca ini mouto… pertanyaannya dah nee jawab lewat sms kan? Jadi ngak perlu di jawab lagi…

Fujisaki Nina-chan uchiha shiro nina chan: eh, ngak papa kok. Asal jangan sering2 aja… desahannya kurang? Gomen, sy ngak pintar menggambarkan desahan2 Sasuke... akan sy perbaiki untuk fic berikutnya. Gomen, sebenarnya tidak ada maksud khusus dari judul itu. Sy menggunakan judul itu tanpa memikirkan apa kaitannya…

Ya sudlah.. Review lagi(bagi yg blum review)...*bungkuk2*

Dengan mengetik kritik dan saran lalu kirimkan melalui kotak review setelah mengklik kata 'Review this story' di bawah ini...

Pokoknya Rev aja dech, sy tunggu kritik dan sarannya...

Jaa~ Minna... *lambai2*


End file.
